Korouki Ao
THIS PAGE IS STILL ON DEVELOPMENT BECAUSE OF TESTING! Along with the leader, Korouki is the most active member. Her sports are 10 and she always leads SKYMIAN for good health. Also Korouki is the first one that invite Sakura, Yumi, and Megami, to join idol group competition. She will do anything for SKYMIAN's good. Appearance Korouki is a short athletic girl with sky blue hair. She usually tied her wavy hair into left ponytail. She's having a pair of rounded blue eyes. Her skin color and three sizes is normal for people in general. Any kind of outfits will good for her, but short outfits are in priority, except for winter seasons. But a thing that you should know, she hates to wear long socks except if she forced to wear so. Personality This third year student is an easy going person. She also has an athletic passions, especially in physic tests. Not many people can beat her records. But besides that, her favorite things are something cute and cool at the same time. Relationships Sakura Tsunemi Korouki's relation with leader is so near. They've been talked together since the 1st year. She interested with Sakura because of her hidden leadership and her oriental appearance. Korouki's the one who opened Sakura's eyes to idol group. She showed Aqua Billion and Yukimonsterismpop to Sakura, and said how popular and shining they are. Korouki wanted to shine with her close friend. And Sakura agreed because they may not met again when they graduated. Nagari Hanami First day of their meeting was on Nagari's 39 Giving Day Beauty Concert, which was placed on Sankyuu Hall. Actually Nagari supposed to sing alone. But Korouki was looking for her, and went to the stage after her. Nagari was confused and being mad. But Korouki said that she needs to talk with Nagari after the concert, it's important She also wanted Nagari to let her sing in there because it's part of their conversation. Nagari just agreed and being her back vocal. After the concert they got loud applauses. Then Korouki just asked her for join her idol group for competition. She has the most beauty, and her voice is as beauty as the cover. Nagari surprised, and finally agreed with a requirement: Korouki must being her maid until their concert over. It because Nagari still not really believe that Korouki just truely praised her. Korouki kinda don't want it, but since it is her want, she agreed. And until now, even after Nagari's finally joined with joy, Korouki's still being her maid. Nagari said that she's a fun member to play with. But without Korouki, Nagari won't feel this joy and they still kind each other. They also harmonize so well with Hikari in sub-unit songs. Trivia * From all the 3rd years, she is the shortest. Her heights even only makes 3 cm difference with Amai. * She always wants to do something fun and huge. Like, she's the one who invite all of her 3rd year friends to join idol group. * She's also the one who scout Nagari to joint SKYMIAN. She thought that she's the kindest member, but ended up to be her maids and her worst relation in SKYMIAN. But Korouki's okay (?) with that. * She sets restriction to always do sports in the morning. She wants everyone to keep healthy before it's too late. * Her favorite cartoon character is Rilakkuma. She collects a total of 30 Rilakkuma stuffs, such as backpack, bottle, plate, etc.﻿ Outfits So far, the list of her outfits that've been created are: SKYMIAN Idol Outfit Korouki.png|SKYMIAN Idol Outfit No Coat Korouki.png|SKYMIAN idol Outfit (without coat) School Korouki.png|School Outfit Freestyle Korouki.png|Casual Outfit 1 Sportclub Uniform Korouki.png|Sport Club Outfit Swimsuit Korouki.png|Swimsuit 1 Pajama Korouki.png|Pajama Category:SKYMIAN Category:Third Year Category:Long-Plasma Category:Miku Hair Based Category:Gemini Category:Bloodtype O Category:Kirameki Academy Student Category:Cute Category:Female Idols Category:Dissa Chikatta